


Danganronpa V3 Auditions

by ScriedRaven



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, pregame characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriedRaven/pseuds/ScriedRaven
Summary: Everyone's New Semester of Killing is about to begin, they're just missing one thing, The Students. Join our three scouts as they look for qualified high school students for the new semester.Spoilers for the ending of V3.





	Danganronpa V3 Auditions

Three figures in shadow walk into a dark room. They take their seats behind a table, and turn on the spotlights facing away from them.  
The first figure says “Send in the first applicant.”  
A boy enters, wearing a black school uniform, with a hat pulled down over his eyes. “I-I’m-”  
“We don’t need your name,” a female voice says, “just tell us who you want to be.”  
“Oh, uh right,” he is nervous, and didn’t look directly at any of them, “I want to be the Ultimate Detective.”  
“We’ve already had Ultimate Detectives; why should we choose you?” Came an eerily chipper voice.  
“But they’ve never been the killer,” he says, “so I could be the first. I’m sure I could come up with the perfect crime, or, or execution!”  
“We will take you into consideration, next!” The first figure yells. The boy left the room.  
•  
“He could never be an Ultimate Detective,” the chipper voice says, “he’s too scared. The flashback lights can only do so much.”  
“But I have an idea,” the girl says, “we should keep him in mind.”  
“Don’t waste all your good ideas too quickly,” the first one says, “you’ll need them later.”  
•  
“Hi,” a blond girl in a pink uniform enters, “I want to be the Ultimate Pianist!”  
“And what would make you good for a killing game?” the female figure asks.  
“I don’t have any faith in humanity,” the applicant says, “so I’d be perfect.”  
“Ohhh,” the chipper voice says, “well, thank you for your idea. We’ll be in touch.”  
•  
“There was no need to lie to her like that,” the female figure says, “she isn’t going to make it.”  
“She’ll be more interesting than you think, or are you just jealous of her looks?” the first one asks.  
“Ah,” calls the chipper one, “that might be all the reason we need to invite her.”  
“Oh shut up,” the girl says, “you’re just here as a publicity stunt, so it doesn’t matter what you think. Besides, she just gives me a bad feeling is all.”  
“Well then,” the chipper voice drops down into the speaker’s normal tone, “I guess we’ll just have to find a new writer, after all, I am the only reason you’re still here after that disaster of a season from last year.”  
“How was I supposed to know he’d,” the girls voice stops, as the next contestant enters.  
•  
“Alright, so you are my ticket to fame and fortune,” the boy was in a normal uniform, and his purple hair was spiked to the ceiling.  
“Only if you win,” the first figure says, “otherwise you’ll die.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” the boy says “so, you three are going to make me the Ultimate Astronaut.”  
“Is that really what you want to be,” the voice returns to its chipper façade, “an idiot obsessed with space?”  
“Yep, kids will love it,” he says undeterred.  
“Do you at least have a more interesting backstory to put with that talent?” the girl asks.  
“A man who has been to the stars, and conquered alien species,” he says excitedly.  
“You do realize that’s impossible right?” the first one asks.  
“It doesn’t matter what’s possible, as long as I end up rich and famous at the end,” he says.  
“Well you best be on your way,” the chipper one dismisses the boy.  
•  
“I like that one,” the chipper one calls, “he’d be fun to break.”  
“Too bad you don’t get a say in who gets picked,” the girl says.  
“Luckily for that one,” the first figure says, “I do get a vote, and I like him.”  
The girl grumbles as she sinks back into her chair.  
•  
The next girl enters, another blonde one.  
“Who do you want to be?” the female figure asks her.  
“Eek!” the blonde cries as soon as she hears the voice. “I-I want to be the Ultimate Inventor, a-and I want to change the world.”  
“You do realize that you’re going into a killing game, right?” the chipper voice asks.  
“I-I can’t change the world as myself,” she says backing off, “s-so I need to be someone new. S-someone who could go around in f-f-f, in inappropriate clothes, and not be scared.”  
“A lofty goal,” the first figure says, “do you really think you can do it?”  
“N-no,” she stutters out, “b-but I have to try.” She runs out before being dismissed.  
•  
“Too bad,” the first figure says, “she could’ve been interesting, but the flashbacks lights can’t change a personality.”  
“That might be just the thing to make her even more interesting,” the girl says.  
“Besides,” cries the chipper one, “we could do with someone in fetish gear on the show.”  
“As much as I disagree with that statement,” the first one says, “the ratings will be on your side.”  
“Knowing the audience is half my job,” the chipper one says happily.  
“And the other half is doing whatever we tell you to do,” the girl mumbles.  
“Keep that up,” the chipper one says, “and I’ll go back into retirement.”  
The girl just glares.  
•  
A small man with red hair walks in.  
“Ultimate Tennis pro,” he says flatly.  
“Anything else?” the first figure asks.  
“And another one,” He says.  
“Ohhh,” the chipper voice says, “so you want two talents?”  
“Yes,” he says, ending the statement there.  
“So you think we should just give you two talents?” The girl asks.  
“Yes,” he says, but this time he goes on, “because I’ll hate the second one.”  
“And why would you suggest a talent that you hate?” The chipper one asks, “because you hate yourself that much?”  
“Not because I hate me,” he says, “because I hate him, the one who will replace me.”  
“You do realize we can’t change that much,” the first figure says, “you will still be you.”  
“Without my memories I am nothing,” he says, “so he will not be me. For the crime of murdering me, he’ll become the Ultimate Prisoner.”  
“Alright,” the girl says, “we’ll see what we can do.” The man leaves without another word.  
•  
“Seriously?” The chipper one asks “the most interesting one we’ve gotten so far is only because she wants to walk around in fetish gear, we need to pick up the pace here.”  
“We’ve only been through five applicants so far,” the first figure says, “and it’s not like we have to pick these, there are almost a hundred more lined up outside, and this is only the first day.”  
“Things better pick up,” the girl says, “we need people to outshine the plain girl who’d already lined up.”  
“If need be we can always replace the ungrateful little brat,” the chipper one lowers his voice to his normal range, “after all she doesn’t appreciate when she’s given a second chance.”  
The girl sinks down at his words.  
•  
“Hello,” a girl with white hair and dark skin walks in, “I am the Ultimate Artist.”  
“You mean you want to be,” the first figure says.  
“No, I am,” she insists, “the person you’re going to send in will worship me as a god, and do whatever I say.”  
“So you want us to leave some of your mind intact so you can communicate with your future self?” The chipper one asks, “That’s completely insane, I love it!”  
“Atua knew you would,” the girl says.  
“We don’t need your name,” the female figure says.  
“Atua is not my name,” the girl continues, “it is what the future one will call me.”  
“Thanks, you can go,” the female figure says.  
•  
“See what happens when you ask for weird,” the first one says.  
“Yep,” the chipper one says, “we get completely insane, I love it!”  
“She would be interesting to have around,” the girl says.  
“It’s risky,” the first one says, “we don’t know what she’ll do.”  
“That’s why I’m here,” the chipper one says, “I had no clue what was going to happen last trial, and neither did any of you, it was great! And this time we’re throwing in audience participation! Who knows what’ll happen! Let the insane girl have her fun, it’ll throw another wrench into the works!”  
“Yeah, everything you say just gives me a bad feeling,” the girl says.  
“Well duuh,” the chipper one says, “that’s the point.”  
•  
The next to enter wears a uniform, and a surgeon’s mask over his face.  
“Hello,” he says, “I want to be the Ultimate Anthropologist.”  
“And what all will that entail?” The first figure asks skeptically.  
“I will know all about folklore, and follow various myths,” he says, “given the chance I will try to speak with the dead.”  
“Anything else you want to say?” the chipper voice says, hoping for something interesting.  
“I will be one with my sister, and I will do everything in my power to send friends her way,” he says.  
“And by one with your sister you mean?” the girl asks.  
“I will love her, and her memory will live with me forever,” he says, his face taking on a creepy shape.  
“Wait,” the first figure says, “when you say send friends her way…”  
“They will join her in the afterlife, and will be her friends forever,” he says.  
“Alright then, please be on your way,” the figure dismisses him.  
•  
“See?” The first figure says, “you were just asking for that!”  
“Yeah, I’ll admit it, that ones on me,” the chipper voice says.  
“He’d be a great contestant,” the girl says.  
“He’d be the perfect contestant,” the first figure says, “I just didn’t want to know that wasn’t your idea. I did not want to know he was actually like that.”  
•  
“Next!” The first figure calls for the fifth time.  
“I guess we should…” the female figure starts to speak, but hesitates when the door opens.  
A short girl with red hair walks in. “I want to be the Ultimate Mage,” she starts to nod off.  
“Ha, even we can’t give you magic,” the chipper voice says.  
“I just want to have some energy,” she says, “it’s a pain just existing.”  
“Thank you for your application,” the first figure says, “next.”  
The girl leaves.  
•  
“We could make her the Ultimate Magician,” the chipper one suggests.  
“But we can’t make her care,” the first one says, “she just thinks that life is a pain, so no matter her memories we won’t be able to make her put any effort in.”  
“I might be able to do something about that in the writing,” the girl says, “having some character development, but we’ve got so many applicants to go.”  
“Yes,” the first figure says, “in all probability no one we’ve seen so far will make it.”  
The doors appeared to bulge as the large muscular man enters.  
“Humph,” the first figure whispers, “what sport is this one going to choose?”  
“You don’t know he’s going to say a sport,” the girl whispers.  
“They always choose a sport,” the figure says.  
The muscled man hears this, and quickly changes his next words “Ultimate… Entomologist,”.  
“Any idea what that means?” The chipper voice asks.  
“It’s a,” he hesitates, “a gentleman’s job.”  
“So, what got you interested in the study of insects,” the girl asks, revealing what the title means.  
“I was… raised by them?” He says.  
“Thank you,” the first figure says, “we will consider you,”  
“Should’ve stuck with the cowboy,” the man grumbles as he walks away.  
•  
“The entomologist raised by bugs sounds better than the cowboy,” the chipper voice says.  
“It might be too out there though,” the first one says.  
“I can work with it,” the girl says, “I might even be able to tie in the gentleman and cowboy things.”  
“Just don’t go too far with all of that,” the chipper one says, “too strange and people will completely ignore parts of it.”  
“I know what I’m doing,” the girl says indignantly.  
•  
A girl with two braids enters.  
“I want to be the Ultimate Aikido Master, so I can take out any perverts,” she says.  
“Aikido is only used for defense,” the chipper one says.  
“I-I could do a new form of Aikido,” she says, “I don’t want to be left vulnerable to anyone’s degenerate ideas.”  
“Thank you,” the first figure says, and the girl leaves.  
•  
“That could’ve gone better,” the first figure says.  
“Having her fight off all of the degenerate males could be fun,” the girl says.  
“A man-hater won’t be popular,” the chipper one says.  
“She didn’t say she hated men,” the first one says, “just perverts.”  
“Basically the same,” the girl says, “the audience will see through what I mean.”  
“Not really,” the chipper one says, “audiences can be a bit blunt about these things. Even after giving a good reason they still hate some characters just because they killed their favorite, or tried to anyways.”  
•  
“Hi!” a short boy with purple hair comes in, “I’m going to be the Ultimate Supreme leader!”  
“Do you really believe that what just came out of your mouth makes sense?” The chipper one asks, “because that doesn’t mean anything.”  
“As far as anyone is concerned, I’ll run a worldwide organization causing mischief and mayhem,” he says. “Of course it could all be a lie, I could be in charge of ten people, they just need to think I’m important.”  
“And what would this talent look like?” the girl asks.  
“Could be a James Bond villain for all that it matters,” he says, “I just have to do something.”  
“You aren’t going for the position of mastermind are you? Because that spot has already been filled,” the chipper one says with a knowing smile.  
“Nah,” he says, “in fact, I want to try and stop the killing game. I want to do everything I can to make it go wrong.”  
“Thank you,” the first figure says, “we’ll let you know if you fit any slot we need.”  
“I will,” the boy says before leaving.  
•  
“How do we keep getting those this year?” the girl asks, “no one’s ever wanted to mess with the game itself before.”  
“It’s because of what happened at the end of the last game,” the first one says, “they realized that we can stretch the rules, and they want to see how far they can push us.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if we don’t get another season,” the chipper one says, “that’s one reason I came back, so I could be here at the end.”  
“Ha!” the girl laughs, “I’ll get this all back on track, just wait and see.”  
•  
“Hello,” a woman enters, looking more mature than everyone else so far, “I would like to be the Ultimate Maid.”  
“And what is your goal with that?” the first figure asks.  
“I would like to be the mothering figure of the group,” she says, “making certain that everything is clean and orderly.”  
“And why would you want that?” the female figure asks.  
“To make everyone as sad as possible whenever I inevitably die,” she says with a smile.  
“You don’t want to win?” the chipper voice calls.  
“No,” she says, “victory would be tragic, having to live with what we did. I want to die, and make sure that their despair was caused by me.”  
“Thank you,” the first figure says, and dismisses the girl.  
•  
“I love when their only goal is to cause pain,” the female figure says, “it makes it so much easier on me. Only thing left is to figure out what is more tragic, her killing, or being killed.”  
“You need to give more detail than that, or else she’ll just be bland,” the first one says.  
“Or,” the chipper voice says, “we could just give her the best design.”  
“I can write her with personality,” the girl says, “and make her attractive.”  
“Are you certain you aren’t overestimating yourself?” the figure asks, “We have a lot of ground to cover.”  
“It’s-” the girl starts.  
BOOM!  
An explosion shakes the building, and everyone races towards the exits. As they’re running, a large piece of rubble falls, crushing the first of the figures.  
•  
Later that day…  
“Ma’am,” a uniformed man rushes up to the female figure, “we have apprehended the culprit.”  
“Bring them in, we need to have a word,” she says.  
A teenage girl is brought before them, handcuffed.  
“You killed someone,” the chipper voice calls, “do you have anything to say for yourself?”  
“If it stops this madness I’d gladly do it again,” she says., but looks sad about what she did.  
“Everyone going in volunteered for it,” the female figure says, “who are you to stop them from making their own decisions?”  
“They’re just children,” she says, “all they can think about is the fame, they don’t know the consequences.”  
“May I ask your name?” the chipper voice asks.  
“No,” the girl says, “I’m not letting ones like you know that.”  
“Well then,” the female figure says, “I’ll just have to give you a name. How about Maki? You killed our friend Maki, and with the current laws, that means your ours.”  
“So what? Are you going to kill me?” ‘Maki’ asks.  
“I’m not going to kill you,” the chipper voice says, “I’m only going to do what you forced me to.”  
“It doesn’t matter anyways, I stopped your game,” ‘Maki’ says, “they might be willing to give up their lives during the game, but no one is going to risk dying just to get in.”  
“I think you’ll find we have just enough applicants,” the female figure says.  
“You only interviewed twelve,” ‘Maki’ says.  
“Don’t worry, the other four are already covered,” the chipper voice says, “we have the mastermind, and this year we wanted to let the audience participate, so we built a robot. Add in last year’s survivor,” the female figure gulps at that, wishing that he had not volunteered to return, “and that puts us at fifteen!”  
“You’re still short one,” ‘Maki’ says.  
“Oh no,” the female says, “I think we just found ourselves an Ultimate Assassin.”  
‘Maki’ recoils in fear, realizing just what they were going to do to her, and that even with all of her effort and sacrifices, she would never be able to stop the killing game.


End file.
